Of Sparkles and Werewolves
by Poprock123
Summary: Bella has become a vampire, but she's beginning to have second thoughts about being with Edward. Will her heart tell her to stick with her love, Edward, or leave her new life for her best friend, Jacob? And what consequences will her decision have?


Bella sighed in frustration. Her heart was split cleanly in two; one half belonged to a vampire, and the other half to a werewolf. Complete opposites, but both so close to her she couldn't decide who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She weighed the pros and cons; she could be with the very controlling vampire who had a constant urge to kill people and was so perfect and predictable he was about as much fun as playing Bingo with a bunch of grannies, or she could go with the actually interesting and unpredictable werewolf who she had tons of fun with. 

"Ugh!" Bella threw her hands up in the air. This was not a good day. It was such a hard decision! She collapsed on a couch and stared out the living room window in contemplation. 

"Bella, love," Edward said as he sauntered (more like floated, Bella thought to herself as her heart fluttered at the sight of him. She could just see the little angel wings poking out of his back) into the room. "If you plan to leave me, it's not my place to stop you. I will, however, be thrown into such deep remorse that you will feel terribly guilty for the rest of your life." He smiled pleasantly at her. "And by the way, I can actually read your mind. I've been keeping it a secret from you all this time. Ha, ha!" He paused. "But I'm sorry I never told you, you must hate me now." Edward put his face in his hands and looked like he was about to weep when Bella said,

"Of course not! You're too beautiful to hate." 

Edward looked up, shock displayed on his face, then a look of happiness, then annoyance at a snappy jingle that was still stuck in his head, then anger towards himself, all in half a second. Secretly he though, there are perks to being a vampire. He grinned to himself. 

The next day Bella walked to the nearby woods to think. She needed to make a decision that would change her life. As she came to a clearing, she admired how her skin sparkled in the sunlight. _Jacob doesn't sparkle_, Bella thought. _He's more manly than Edward_. 

Bella knelt down in the soft grass and watched the yellow daisies swaying in the breeze. She suddenly knew how she would make her decision. Plucking a daisy up from its roots, she took the petals off one by one. 

_He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me… _

She went on for a long time, slowly, because as a vampire she had all the time in the world. 

_He loves me… _

Then she came the last petal. "He loves me not?!?" she screamed, violently throwing the flower down so hard it caused a small earthquake. She swiftly ran to the Cullens' house (in a matter of seconds, because vampires can do that), sniffed to find the scent of Edward, and bounded upstairs to slap him in the face. 

"Why, Edward?? You even changed me into a vampire…I thought you loved me!"

"I know you thought so. And I did love you, but that was before you became a vampire and therefore even more beautiful than me. Now I'm more jealous than Rosalie." Edward sighed.

He rubbed his bruised face. Bella stormed out. And walked right into the arms of Jacob. "Oof," Jacob said as he ran into her. "Let's get married." Bella said. "What?! I mean, not that I wouldn't love to, but—what about the bloodsucker? I though he and you were, you know, as attached as Siamese twins. Bloodsucking Siamese twins. That's the worst kind." "We're not together anymore. He doesn't love me. And I don'tlove him." Jacob gaped. "Are you sure about that? You've been infatuated with him for years. And if an infatuation doesn't go away after a few years, there must be some love behind it." Bella paused. "Well, maybe I still love him a little. He's just so good looking. But I know that you are the werewolf for me." Edward appeared at the doorway to the house. "I'm sorry, Bella. If only you could see it from my point of view! But unfortunately my point of view has been indefinitely delayed." Bella smiled and took his hand. "I think I understand, Edward. At one point or another some love stories just have to end."

Edward nodded in understanding. He turned and walked back into the house, closing the door behind him.

Jacob and Bella stared at each other. Finally, Jacob silently took Bella's hand and led her towards the forest. The trees were dripping from a recent rain, making a soft, peaceful sound on the grass. They came to the edge of the forest. "I knew you would finally admit your love for me." Jacob smiled as he took Bella's hand. He caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. "ACK!" Bella shouted as Jacob pressed his lips onto hers. "You're so HOT!" "I know I am," Jacob grinned. "No, not like that—I mean that too, but Edward is so cold. You're so warm in comparison. You're warm compared to me, for that matter. What temperature are you—108 degrees?" "Something like that." He leaned in again. Bella didn't stop him this time. _Daisies are psychic_, she thought. Bella stared at her baby. The little girl was covered in a fine red-brown fur all over her body. And the fur had pink sparkles in it. "She's so beautiful." Bella whispered. "My little angel. My brown-furred, sparkly angel. My little Tierrainney." Bella sighed in happiness. She reveled in the fact that it wasn't a boy with pink sparkles. Think of the nicknames the kid would have at school! "You named her already?!" Jacob said in surprise. "Yes, after Terra, my great great aunt on my mother's side. And I also named her after Whinney, my grandfather's identical twin's second cousin. I couldn't pick any old name, could I? She has to continue as part of the family." Jacob twitched. It would take some time to get used to this maternal side of Bella. Unfortunately the birth had been very violent and bloody. Bella had fainted, but at least her baby hadn't tried to tear a hole through her stomach. When Bella revived she was amazed to see her baby in the arms of Jacob, and stretched out her own to receive the tiny girl. Now holding Tierrainney, she still couldn't believe that she had her own beautiful child. Sunlight poured in through the shades and landed on the soft white bed in the middle of the room. Jacob sat in an upright chair, still tense from the birth. On the nearby nightstand stood pictures of Jacob and Bella, dressed in their finest on their wedding day. "I'll get the blood." Jacob stood up and walked to the stash of donor blood they had built up for their baby. They figured she was going to have an appetite for blood just like her mommy, and they wereright. Tierrainney gulped it down hungrily. Bella stroked Tierrainney's fur and looked up at Jacob. "She has your fur." Bella smiled a watery smile, and Jacob smiled too. The small girl had traits of both her mom's and dad's, a rare combination, making her so very unique. Jacob and Bella were proud of their child.

Bella stroked Tierrainney's fur and looked up at Jacob. "She has your fur." 

"And your sparkles." 


End file.
